


Hate me Love me Bite my fucking face off

by orphan_account



Series: Adrio [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :/, Angst, Back at it again with the Adrio, Cis swap Mari, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, ayeee, idk like a slap and heat of the moment stuff, slight domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien messed up and he's still trying desperately to explain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another masterpiece for my lovely girlfriend Cheeto <3

     Adrien took a deep breath as he stood in front of Mario's door. He felt too nervous to knock. He absolutely hated him. He made that clear when he broke it off. Still, Adrien was stubborn and wanted to fix this. Deep down he couldn't help but feel like that was it and they were done just like that. Although Mario had a good reason to leave him. Everyday filled him with more guilt.

     He sighed and lightly tapped his knuckles on the door. He unconsciously held his breath as he heard footsteps approach from the other side. Wait. This was a mistake. He shouldn't be here. It was useless trying to explain himself, but it was too late. He could already hear the locks clicking open when the door was suddenly swung out of sight. There was nothing else hiding him and he was faced with those firry cerulean eyes.

"What do you want?" Mario demanded. His voice wasn't aggressive, but rather cold. It cut up Adrien's heart in half, and he was certain if he continued with it his heart would be tiny pieces by the end of their conversation.

"I…I want to talk," Adrien replied stupidly. His tongue felt numb and his body was stiff with anxiety. Mario rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing you can say to fix this," he replied just as harshly. Adrien swallowed hard.

"Then maybe I can explain myself-"

"How? Are you gonna tell me that you 'accidentally' flirted with all those people? My friends even?" He challenged.

"Mar-"

"You kissed Marinette while I was away. You were deliberately trying to make me jealous and that was the last straw," he continued.

"It was only a light peck, okay? I-I wasn't-"

"You're not helping yourself, Adrien. Quit while you're ahead," Mario cut him off and moved to shut the door. Adrien quickly wedged himself in to Mario's home and shut the door with his back against it.

"Mario, please listen to me!" He begged.

"Why should I? Even if it was just a joke you played with everyone's feelings to get to me. That's just a dick move!" Mario raised his voice.

"Yeah I was being a dick! I regret it, okay? I…I-I wasn't thinking, okay? You're just…" he trailed off. He didn't wanna say it.

"I'm just what? Say it," Mario urged folding his arms.

"You're a little possessive," he muttered. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Get out," he said before turning around and storming in to his kitchen. Adrien quickly followed him. His determination growing.

"Are you mad because it's true?" He hissed.

"No. I'm mad because that's no way to respond to possessiveness. Besides I'm not that possessive-"

"Yes you are! Someone as little as looks at me and you're jumping down their throat!" Adrien shouted. Mario jaw dropped in offense.

"Do you even know who you are? You're Adrien fucking Agreste! Everyone would kill to get in to your pants! Sorry for establishing that you're taken!" He shouted back.

"They get it! People see us holding hands and making out everywhere!" Adrien pointed out. Mario shook his head.

"This isn't about me, okay? This is about how you cheated on me," he said through clenched teeth.

"Cheated?" Adrien scoffed.

"Yes, cheated!"

"Mario, I didn't mean it. You know I'm completely dedicated to yo-"

"What if I don't know that! What if you just made my biggest fears come true! I was out of town and you decide to mess around and flirt with everyone!" Mario yelled.

"Ugh, what is with you? I decided to date you! I wanted you to be my boyfriend! There's no way I would actually try and go behind your back and do that kind of stuff-"

"Then why did you pull this shit while I was away?" Mario growled.

"Because it's impossible to talk to other people while you're around! Even if I'm just asking for directions you wedge yourself in and make it so they can't talk to me!"

"My previous point still stands, Adrien. Everyone wants to fuck a male model!"

"Ugh! I can't believe you! I can't seriously believe that you think I'd so easily stray away for some random person or one of our friends!"

"Excuse me for feeling insecure about my boyfriend!"

"What's there to be insecure about! I've told you over and over I love you!"

"Adrien you don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand! You've literally told Marinette 'Adrien is mine'. You tell people that I belong to you like a fucking trophy. Is that why you're insecure? Because I'm just a fucking shiny trophy to you and you're scared someone will steal me away?"

"No-"

"You think I'm so goddamn handsome that I don't even have a brain, huh? Like I'm just something pretty you can brag about to you friends! You probably tell everyone you fucking talk to that you're dating a fucking model!" Adrien accused.

"It's not like-"

"Well I'm tired of it, okay? Sorry that I wanted a little freedom to talk to people! If you hadn't been like-" Adrien's words came to a halt when Mario struck him across the face. At first he was too shocked to understand what had just happened. Did Mario really just…hit him? He looked at the other man and blinked in utter surprise.

"It's not like that, Adrien! It was never like that!" Mario sobbed. He could clearly see the hot tears rolling down his face.

"Mario-"

"Shut up!" Mario cried and shoved him back. Adrien stumbled back and clutched the counter as it pressed against his body.

"H-hold on-"

"How dare you suggest that! You're way more to me then just a pretty fucking face!" He growled and raised his fist to strike him again. 

     Adrien quickly stopped his hand as it came down. He stared at Mario's burning glare. His heart was racing as he felt Mario's fist struggle in Adrien's grasp. Mario couldn't take his eyes off of the red mark starting to form on Adrien's cheek. He huffed as Adrien started to gently push him back and remove himself from the counter. A growl escaped the shorter mans throat as he grabbed Adrien's hips and shoved him back against the counter. Adrien groaned in pain as the hard wood came in contact with his skin through his jeans.

"I hate you," Mario muttered with his teeth bared.

     Before Adrien could reply Mario's mouth was smashing in to his. He was suddenly assaulted with heat and tongue and teeth as Mario kissed him. Kissing was probably an understatement. It was more like he was eating his face. Sharp canines dug in to the soft flesh of Adrien's bottom lip followed by an incessant sucking and licking as Mario's grip tightened on Adrien's hips. The blond eventually kissed him back, towering over him and cupping the back of his neck.

     Mario whimpered when Adrien pushed his dominance over him again. It was so easy to submit to him since he was taller, and he had those eyes that could make Mario a blubbering fool within seconds of eye contact. A slight whimper escaped his lips while Adrien's other hand pressed his lower back closer. Then a gasp escaped his lips when he felt Adrien through his jeans. Shit he was already hard? That was almost a turn on when Mario decided he didn't like it anymore. Adrien has been in control for too long.

     The blond gasped as Mario bit down harshly on his lip and straightened his posture. He pulled back with wide blinking green eyes as Mario kept his hard glare.

"Not this time asshole," he muttered before surging forward again.

     Adrien had to grab the counter again to steady himself. Despite the height he had, Mario was still dominating him as if it was second nature. His teeth tugged on Adrien's lips, and tugging him down entirely in the process. Adrien reached to hold his waist, but Mario slapped his hands away.

"You're not allowed to touch unless I say so," he spoke with a scruff voice. Adrien stared at him completely dumbfounded as he panted.

"Tell me you understand," Mario ordered. Adrien nodded, and Mario grabbed his chin.

" _Tell_ me you understand," he repeated sternly.

"I-I understand," he stuttered.

"Good," he said before leaning in again and recapturing Adrien in yet another rough kiss.

     The blond eagerly kissed him back, gripping the counter behind him so hard his knuckles were turning white. He was having troubles differentiating hate with arousal. He knew he hated the effect Mario had on him, but he hated even more how much it turned him on.

     Adrien wiggled out of his jeans when Mario tugged them down and didn't argue when he nearly ripped his shirt off of his body. Mario then lifted him up on the counter and Adrien was honestly impressed by his strength. His mouth was still being harassed by Mario's when he trailed down and instantly starting biting and gnawing at Adrien's neck. The blond moaned and dug his fingers in to Mario's shoulder through his thin sweater. His mouth continued harshly with bite after bite. The only relief he offered was a short hot push of his tongue every now and then. Other than that Adrien was Mario's shiny new chew toy.

     Moans turned in to groans as Mario continued to kiss and bite down to his collar bones and over his chest. Adrien felt the cold air hit his skin where Mario left his trail of spit and hickeys and shuddered. Hands spread over his thighs and nails dug deep in to his skin. Mario's lips pushed so hard against Adrien's skin that he forced the blond down flat on his back. He shivered as Mario scrapped his teeth against Adrien's abs. He tilted his head back and moaned.

"You fucking slut," Mario mumbled and jumped down to kiss and bite at his thighs. Adrien suddenly cried out. Not even he knew how sensitive that spot was. Mario sneered up at him before biting again and lapping at his skin mercilessly. Adrien helplessly cried out and arched his back while Mario's mouth went crazy on his inner thigh.

"M-Mario! J-Jesus Christ!" He panted. He pulled back only to tug down Adrien's boxers.

"You've been really fucking awful," he spoke as he nipped more at Adrien's tan skin. The blond squirmed and huffed as he tried hard not to be even more turned on by Mario's vicious tone.

"You see the goddamn mess you've made? How fucking dare you," he growled and kissed closer to his dick. Adrien whined and squirmed. He was nervous about those teeth of his heading towards such a sensitive area. He moaned with relief when he felt Mario's tongue press harshly against his hole.

"Fuck! Mario!" He growled. Mario continued to lick and suck as he brought Adrien's legs up over his shoulder. His fingers scrapped against Adrien's firm flesh and he squeezed his ass. The blond groaned and wiggled his hips against Mario's face when he was slammed down in to the counter again.

"If you want more beg for it," he growled.

     Adrien opened his mouth to speak when Mario shoved his fingers against his tongue. He obliged in sucking and coating Mario's fingers with his spit and watched him intently as he withdrew. 

"Beg for it," he repeated and pressed his warm wet fingers against Adrien's entrance.

     He hissed and rolled his hips, only to be met with the same fate he received earlier. Mario's freehand roughly held his hips to the counter. Adrien whimpered and whined at Mario's stubbornly still fingers.

"P-please. Mario, please…"

"Please what, Adrien?" He asked pressing more against him, but not yet fully pushing in. He groaned and sobbed as he balled his fists.

"Please…fuck me. Fuck me with your fingers. Please please Mario please," he blubbered.

     His eyebrow quirked in an unimpressed manner before pushing in the first knuckle. Adrien's throat emitted a husky groan as he tried to wiggle and squirm under Mario's harsh grip. A pleading breath escaped him followed by a louder groan when his fingers finally started to move. Adrien panted and gasped for breath, throwing his forearm over his eyes so all of his face that was visible was he red cheeks, scrunched nose, and bared teeth. Mario was still glaring at him completely unimpressed and only growing more impatient with him.

"Look at me when I'm finger fucking you, Adrien," he ordered.

     The blond instantly removed his arm and had to pry his eyes open. When green met blue again it was like a festering fire between them. Adrien could feel the tension in Mario's fingers as he pushed in and out of him. His breath trembled as the sensation made his body shake.

"M-Mario," he stuttered.

"You ever had it up the ass before? I figured a slut like you would've tried everything, but we both know how much you like to fuck me in to the sheets," he spoke with a coarse voice. Adrien nodded dumbly.

"Y-yes…I have," he answered obediently. Mario shook his head.

"Figured," he huffed and looked around.

     He spotted his jar of Vaseline next to his sink and grabbed it. Adrien watched as he slicked his fingers and then returned with three instead of two. He grunted and rolled his head back. The pressure prodding inside him was rough, and his fingers curled violently against his prostate. He panted and groaned as he ran his hand through his hair to grab on to something. It was pathetic how much he loved and hated Mario's fingers inside him at the same time. He hated being the sub, but goddamn did Mario make him hate it less. His anger was as intense as each huff of air while Mario finger fucked him rougher and rougher. Then he pulled out without any warning and Adrien growled in response.

"Get up," Mario barked.

     Adrien did as he said and got off the counter. Before he could say anything Mario turned him around and bent him over the counter. His hand was roughly curled in his hair as he pushed him against the hard cold counter. Adrien shivered and whimpered while he heard Mario's jeans come undone and slid down.

"You've forgotten, Adrien," he hummed and grabbed the Vaseline again. Adrien gritted his teeth.

"What did I forget?" He growled.

     Mario coated his dick with the lubricant. He was embarrassingly and painfully hard. He had no idea taking control of Adrien was so thrilling to him. Every pathetic and desperate little whimper that left Adrien's lips went straight to Mario's dick and he had to repress the urge to groan with him. He rubbed his tip against Adrien's entrance and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You've forgotten that you are _mine_ , and no matter what you think you _do_ belong to me," he hissed. Adrien moaned loudly as Mario teased him with his dick and his possessive words.

"M-Mario," he stuttered and curled his hands in to fists again.

"You're mine. You're all mine," he muttered and kissed and bit at Adrien's nape. He whined as he pushed his ass against Mario for more friction, but was met with disappointment as he was shoved back against the counter. He grunted at the impact.

"What did I tell you about wanting more?" Mario asked.

"For fucks sake…please! Fuck me. Mario," he whimpered.

     Mario hummed in thought and rubbed his cock against him harder. Adrien fizzled in to a weeping puddle of pleas and swearing. He couldn't handle all this teasing.

"You wanna know why I'm not wearing a condom?" He asked. Adrien whined in response.

"It's because you're ass," he paused to slap Adrien's pert flesh. The blond flinched and gasped. "Is mine, and I can do whatever the hell I want to it."

"Mario," his voice trembled.

"Say it. Tell me that you're mine," Mario demanded grabbing and squeezing Adrien's flesh.

"I-I'm yours! Mario! I've always been yours!" He cried. Mario let out a deep breath. It was the only thing stopping him from ramming himself in to Adrien right away.

"Again," he rasped as he started to push his head inside of the blond. Adrien's head felt against the counter and he groaned loudly.

"Y-yours! All yours! Every fucking inch of me belongs to you!" He sobbed. Mario bit his lip as he sunk deeper inside Adrien's hot tight hole. A groan left his lips for the first time since he's been in charge.

"That's what I thought," he said before pushing all the way in.

     Adrien screamed, his chest heaving against the counter as he flung his head back. The pleasure and pain the simultaneously ripped through him made his toes curl. His gross sobbing and moans drowned out Mario's needy gasps and heavy breaths. Right away he continued his harsh pain. There was no way he was gonna hold back. Adrien was his and he could do what he wanted with him. So he pounded in to him, gripping his hips and squeezing his ass again. Adrien whimpered and moaned again and again with each hard thrust.

"You really thought…you didn't belong to me," he panted taking a cheek in each hand.

"You actually…thought…that you weren't mine," he stammered with a bitter laugh. Adrien groaned.

"At least now you know. You've always been mine," he murmured and gripped his hips again to shove him against each thrust.

"Mario!" He cried and pounded his fist on the counter.

"You definitely know it now, huh? You're fucking mine, Adrien," Mario continued and thrusted harder against him. Adrien gasped.

"Please! P-please t-touch me!" He begged.

"Touch you?" He questioned. Adrien nodded vigorously.

"Fat chance, Adrien. You're cumming untouched," he whispered. Adrien buried his head against the counter and groaned. Precum was leaking all down his length, gushing with each thrust.

"I'm so close," he breathed. Mario chomped down on his lip to stop himself from moaning at Adrien's words. Shit…

     Mario pushed harder. He was close to his climax as well, and he was desperate to reach it. He huffed and puffed as he moved his hips as fast as he could. Adrien groaned in appreciation and Mario stuttered a moan. It was nearly impossible to stay quiet now.

"Mine…all mine…you're mine," Mario muttered as he bent down to kiss between Adrien's shoulder blades. The blond shivered when he felt Mario's lips softly pressing against his skin. It was different from his new rough pattern, but it quickly returned when his teeth pinched at his spine.

"F-fuck! Mario…" he whimpered.

"Mine…a-all…mine," he gasped and and rested his head against Adrien's back while he kept his intensely fast pace. Adrien whimpered and his skin crawled as he clawed at the counter.

"M-Mario! I-I'm…a-ah!" He moaned.

"Say it again," Mario ordered. Adrien groaned.

"I-I belong to you," he whispered one last time before he lost it.

     He felt the precum running faster down his cock until he was cumming all over Mario's counter and down his legs. An exasperated groan left his lips as the sweet relief made his entire body shudder and shake while Mario continued to pump in to him until he came as well.

     They stayed there trying to catch their breath. Mario pressed his forehead against Adrien's shoulder blade and took a moment to just take a couple deep breaths. Adrien could barely think it process what was going on. Never in his life had he actually enjoyed getting fucked so hard. Just another thing to miss about Mario. The blond sighed and let his head roll to the side.

     When Mario finally pulled out both of them were filled with a sense of emptiness. He pulled up his pants and grabbed his roll of paper towels. Adrien was surprised to peak over his shoulder and see Mario crouch down to clean his filthy legs. When he was done Adrien removed himself from the counter and quietly found his boxers and dressed himself. Mario continued to clean up the mess on his counter before tossing all the cum-stained paper towels in the trash and leaning against his counter to watch Adrien dress himself.

     Once the blond pulled his teeshirt over his head he felt the pain pulsating all over his body. The bite marks Mario left over his chest, neck, and legs were already chaffing against his clothes and while his ass was definitely sore he managed to power through it. Still, he was tired.

"I…um…" Mario spoke, but didn't know what to say. Adrien turned to look at him.

"I'm still really sorry," he said quietly before he turned back and left the kitchen.

Mario stood in silence as he heard Adrien's footstep lead to his door. He could hardly believe his ears when it opened and shut gently. The emptiness was now an ache, and the silence was deafening. He sunk down lower to sit on his kitchen floor.

"You were never mine…" he muttered to himself.

"Never."


	2. Kiss me Touch me Tell me everything will be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Cheeto <3

     Mario shifted awkwardly outside of Adrien's apartment. He still felt bad from the last time he saw the blond last week. They hadn't even texted or had any contact since that night. Mario winced at the sad memories and took a deep breath. He had to fix this. Didn't matter if it ended in a break up or a make up. The only thing that mattered was that he apologized.

     Another deep breath passed through his lips before he raised his fist and lightly tapped the wood.

     The door swung open almost instantly. To Mario's surprise he was face to face with Adriens best friend. Nino. Oh no. That couldn't be good. Where was Adrien? Did he leave town? Did he put himself in to the hospital? Mario was suddenly filled to the brim with worry and anxiety.

"N-Nino?" Mario stuttered. The other man blinked in a rather unimpressed manner.

"Yeah. Whachya need?" He replied leaning against the doorframe.

"Uhm…is Adrien there?" He asked.

     Nino was tempted to just slam the door in Mario's face. For the past week he's been helping Adrien get back on his feet after what Mario did to him. His body was still marked, but instead of the usual offensive red and purple color they were originally, his bruises had turned an ugly yellow. It was painful to watch his best friend suffer and cry the way he did the past few days. Mumbling little things about how he still loved Mario and how he missed him. How he so desperately wanted to fix this, but he had no idea how.

     The darker-skinned man sighed and resisted to glare at Mario. He glanced back at Adrien huddled up in a blanket on his couch fast asleep.

"He's asleep," Nino answered.

"Oh…s-should I come back another time?" He asked nervously. Nino didn't resist anymore. He straight up glared at Mario.

"I don't know. Should you?" He sneered. Mario opened his mouth to speak, but Nino interrupted him.

"I don't know what you did to him, but he's…he's covered in marks. All over his chest and his back and his neck. I get that you guys fucked or whatever, but what kind of sex ends up like that? You messed him up, asshole," he hissed. Mario blushed. He was completely ashamed of what he did.

"I-I don't know, okay? I-I was just angry, but I feel so bad about it," he responded. Nino rolled his eyes.

"You can't just say that you're sorry, Mario. You didn't hear him when he got home and called me. You didn't see him when I got here and found him sobbing on his living room floor. You didn't care for him while he was struggling to get out of bed. You fucked him up, Mario!" His voice had unintentionally gotten louder and louder when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Nino looked back to see Adrien's tired, yet warm face.

"It's okay," he murmured.

"Adrien, he-"

"Nino…it's okay. You've done enough for me," he said and hugged his friend tightly. Nino frowned.

"Why don't you go home? You've been taking care of me for the past four days. You should check up on Alya," Adrien suggested.

"But-"

"Nino. I'm fine," he assured his friend. Nino looked at Adrien and then at Mario before sighing.

"All right…text me if you need me," Nino said as he ventured back in to the apartment to retrieve his stuff.

"I will," Adrien assured him and patted his back. When he turned to face Mario he felt a stinging sensation in his chest. He swallowed thickly.

"Hello…Mario," he greeted. Mario was holding back tears already.

     He felt terrible. Adrien really looked like a mess. His hair was unkept, and his eyes were dark with bags underneath. His shirt was loose and baggy, and he wore nothing but his boxers on his bottom half. The once violent red splotches on his neck had turned a sad and ugly yellow color. It made him feel guilty for leaving them behind.

"Adrien, I-"

"Why don't you come in?" The blond interrupted. Mario blinked, but followed him inside regardless. Adrien closed the door and made his way back to the couch.

"What's on your mind?" He asked Mario as he pulled the blanket over himself again. The dark-haired man frowned. His throat burned, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I…I'm so sorry, Adrien," he muttered. His voice sounded like he was dying of thirst. It was hot and dry, and it sounded like it hurt. Adrien winced at his apology.

"I understand why you lashed out," the blond replied simply.

"But I shouldn't have," Mario blurted just as Nino walked by with his things. He said nothing as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Mario, I…I'm sorry too," Adrien muttered looking down at his blanket. Mario was baffled by him.

"Are…are you kidding me? Sorry for what?" He questioned.

"For cheat-"

"For Christ's sake, Adrien. You were right. You didn't cheat on me," he cut him off. He was desperate to say anything to make Adrien feel better. The blond shook his head.

"Just…let me admit that I did something wrong, okay? I get that you feel guilty for this too, but I'm not innocent either," he spoke clearly as his green eyes returned to Mario. He sighed.

"Adrien. I forgive you, okay? I-I was being an ass to be honest. Yeah I was hurt, but you're right. I should've known you were dedicated to me. I was being…possessive." Mario spoke with a pleading voice as Adrien watched him. The blond was silent for a moment before drifting his gaze back to his blanket.

"You're a really sweet guy, Mario. I don't deserve you…" he said quietly.

"Stop that! Are you serious? Nino told me everything. I was a complete asshole, a-and I upset you. You deserve so much better-"

"I don't want better," Adrien interrupted with his soft tired voice. Mario was silent for a moment as he waited to see those green eyes return to him. When they did he frowned.

"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry for hurting you. Both physically and emotionally. Adrien I-" he took a deep breath.

"I was being immature with my feelings. I shouldn't have lashed out and I shouldn't have hurt you…because I hurt you, Adrien," he reminded the blond. Green shifted away again.

"If anything I don't deserve you. You're amazing and compassionate and a-and talented and really fucking smart and…just wonderful," Mario continued.

     Tears started to well up in Adrien's eyes. Mario instantly noticed and quickly approached him. He knelt in front of Adrien and cupped his face to wipe away the tears. Adrien only flinched a little before relaxing in to Mario's touch. When he looked back to Mario the tears fell faster and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shh…it's okay. It's okay to cry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you cry," Mario spoke with a soft trembling voice. Tears threatened to fall down his own face as he leaned his forehead against Adrien's and stroked each passing drop from his cheeks.

"I love you, Adrien. I love you so much, and I never want to hurt you ever again. Please forgive me…I just want to make you happy again. I want to make you feel better," Mario pleaded and caressed his face lovingly.

     Adrien didn't say a word. Instead he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Mario's cheek. He shivered at the contact as the wetness finally rolled down his face. As he was about to speak Adrien pressed another short kiss to his lips. This time Mario gasped at the contact. He trembled, and Adrien slowly brought his hands to Mario's shoulders. Another kiss was pressed to Mario's lips as he unconsciously leaned in to it. When Adrien pulled back Mario blinked up at him.

"I love you…Mario, I couldn't love anyone else the way I love you," he whispered. Mario's breath hitched and he buried his face in to Adrien's chest. The blond patted his head and held him close.

"I'm yours…all yours. You don't need to do anything for me to know that," he murmured and kissed the top of Mario's head. Cerulean eyes popped up to meet green ones, and Mario shook his head.

"No…you were never mine," he said. Adrien moved to cup Mario's face.

"Listen. I belong to you, and no one else. Understand?" He spoke in a firm voice.

"But-"

"Mario there's no one else in the world who will ever have me like you do. I'm. Yours," he insisted.

    Mario was speechless. He didn't know what to say. His head was filled with so many emotions, he was drowning in it. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around Adrien's neck and kissed him. The blond accepted his eager, yet soft, kiss. He returned his affection just as desperately as he stroked Mario's cheek. Hot breath warmed his lower lip when they reconnected for another kiss, and Adrien hummed happily at the contact. Mario's lips followed Adrien's like they were waiting for each command. That only enticed the blond to deepen the kiss and press his tongue against Mario's mouth.

     Within that week without contact Mario went insane. He had felt so empty after the last time they saw each other, and he craved to set things right. In every way.

     Fast hands pulled Adrien's blanket out of the way before Mario pulled his legs down to hang off the couch. He wedged himself perfectly between Adrien's thighs before resuming his lips agains his. The blond couldn't help but chuckle a little as he leaned down even more to connect their lips perfectly. Tan fingers laced through Mario's hair as the shorter man wrapped his arms around Adrien's waist.

"I'm sorry…I love you," Mario muttered and trailed off to kiss the yellow patches of skin on Adrien's neck.

"Mario…" he sighed. He moved his hand from Mario's face to his shoulder so he could grab at the fabric of his teeshirt. Those sweet and soft lips worked gently and kindly over his skin. It was like night and day between the last time Mario kissed Adrien and how he kissed him now.

"I shouldn't have left so many marks…that was so selfish of me," he sighed and continued feathering calm pecks over his neck.

"I-I kind of liked it," Adrien admitted.

"Regardless…I shouldn't have been so rough," he muttered as he started to roll up the blond's shirt. Adrien tugged it off for him and allowed Mario to slowly press kisses over each bite mark he had left previously.

"You're so beautiful…I shouldn't have marked up such a gorgeous work of art," Mario murmured and made his way over his stomach. Adrien blushed and shivered. He ran his fingers through Mario's hair again.

"M-Mario…" he stuttered. His kisses started to linger. The push of his hot tongue was barely noticeable until he got to the blond's belly button.

"You're more than just a trophy to me, but I'd be lying if I said you weren't as pretty as one," he said. Adrien moaned shyly as Mario ran his hands over his thighs.

"I…" he didn't know what to say. Every word that left Mario's lips was more addicting than the last.

"You're perfect, Adrien. Beautiful…luxurious…angelic…you sparkle like gold to me," Mario hummed.

     Adrien whined as the dark-haired man jumped from his abs down to his knee. Kisses continued to trail up his thigh, and they got closer and closer to his crotch with each press of his lips. The blond couldn't help but squirm as he lapped his tongue against his inner thigh. Mario took his time kissing and gently caressing the yellow mark on Adrien's thigh.

"I want to make you feel amazing," Mario said in a low voice as he started to pull down Adrien's boxers.

     Adrien bit his lip and lifted his hips to help Mario pull them off easier. A moan escaped his lips. Mario continued pressing kisses up his thigh until he got to Adrien's base. Once he pulled Adrien's boxers down to his ankles Mario looked up at him with those wide blue eyes. Adrien moaned quietly when he felt the hot quick dab of his lovers tongue on his tip. He was obviously holding back.

"You're so gorgeous…Adrien…give me more," Mario murmured between kisses he pressed down Adrien's length. 

     The blond pressed his lips together to suppress the whimpers that threatened to leave them. His hand reached down and he threaded his fingers through that soft, dark raven-colored hair. He exhaled through his nose, but was soon forced to let out a gasp when Mario suddenly grabbed him. Those eyes looked so innocent yet pleading as he held Adrien steady to properly kiss and lick at his head.

     It was like he was a Popsicle melting on a hot summer day. His body felt tight yet like jello at the same time. He could feel his muscles strain but his mind drift as if it was among the clouds. The only thing that kept him grounded was the wet heat teasing at his slit and the warm palm against his thigh. There was no way he could keep it in any longer. At first it was a shy moan, as usual, but as Mario kept swirling his tongue Adrien founded it harder to control himself. A louder moan was snatched from his throat when Mario started to take him into his mouth. The mix of the absolute dripping wetness and the heat of Mario's mouth lured out another moan right after the last. He clenched his teeth.

     It was pathetic to think he was moaning like this from a blow job. Then again…it wasn't just any blow job. It was a blow job from the love of his life.

"Adrien…let me hear more. You sound as beautiful as you look. You're so pretty…" Mario praised when he drew back. He then quickly took him back in his mouth and squeezed his cock.

"A-ah! Mario!" Adrien cried. Both of his hands gripped at Mario's head as he continued to sink deeper and bob his head slowly. He hummed in approval and Adrien hissed in response.

"D-dammit…Mario…I love you," he stammered.

     Mario licked the small beads of precum forming at Adrien's tip before standing up on his knees so he could reach the blond's mouth. After all those sounds and moans he made, Adrien Agreste was irresistible.

"Mario…Mario…" Adrien whispered against his lips between each kiss.

     Mario moaned in response and pinned Adrien to the couch. He peeled off his shirt and undid his belt. Adrien eagerly tore it off for him and undid his zipper and button. Once Mario had shimmied out of his jeans and pulled off his boxer-briefs with it he straddled Adrien's hips while he slowly kissed him. Tan hands settled on pale hips as Mario pulled back.

"Do you still have the lube hidden from that one time I came over?" He asked breathlessly. Adrien nodded.

"It should be exactly where you left it," Adrien answered. Mario smiled before bending down and reaching under the couch. His hands found the decently sized tube and his smile turned in to a grin as he held it up for Adrien to see.

"I found it," he whispered. The blond smiled back.

"Good," he murmured and sat up to kiss him again. Mario pressed the bottle to Adrien's hand as he kissed him back.

"I wanna feel you again…last time…wasn't the same and-" he was cut off by another kiss.

"I'll be a lot more gentle, baby," Adrien whispered and held his chin. Mario shivered when he called him baby.

"I'd accept anything from you. Just so I can feel you, Adrien. I wanna feel you inside of me. I wanna see all the pretty faces you make and hear your pretty moans," he rambled as he shifted his hips. The blond laughed and kissed Mario's jaw as he continued.

"Everything about you drives me crazy," he breathed as Adrien reached behind him to quietly pour the lube over his fingers.

"I couldn't stand being away from you for so long. I love you…I love your body, and I love the way you make me feel. I love-" he gasped sharply as Adrien pressed his fingers against his hole. A moan escaped his lips when said fingers started to languidly rub back and forth.

"I-I love how…y-you know me so well…you c-can play me like a f-fucking instrument," he stuttered. His hands clutched Adrien's shoulders. The chuckle that left the blond's lips caused him to whimper in response.

"You're the prettiest instrument I've ever played," he whispered and kissed over his throat. Mario's brows knit in pleasure.

"Adrien…"

"You're so cute like this. I've barely even touched you," he mumbled against his neck.

"Mmm…y-you have n-no idea…w-what you do to m-me," he attempted as he pushed his ass against Adrien's fingers.

"Eager are we? I think I have an idea of what I can do to you," he said and pushed in one finger. A loud moan escaped Mario's mouth and he rested his forehead on Adrien's shoulder.

"Adrien," he whined.

"You're tight. You must be out of practice," Adrien commented as he slowly drew his finger in and out of Mario.

"I…I didn't want to. Y-you're the one who…deserves to…fuck," he couldn't string his words together. Adrien's teasing digit made his mind foggy.

"After what you did to me, you figured I should be the one to break you," Adrien spoke in a husky voice. He wasn't asking. He was telling. And that drove Mario crazy. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Yes! T-that's exactly it," he confirmed. Adrien kissed his jaw and then his lips.

"You're already broken, Mario. It's my turn to patch you up," he said simply before pushing in a second finger. Mario moaned pathetically and cupped Adrien's face. They kissed and kissed like true lovers. Mario didn't want to ever stop kissing him, but every now and then he couldn't help but moan from Adrien's fingers.

"I love you…dammit I love you," Mario blubbered as Adrien's fingers dug deeper. His breath hitched when those beautiful fingers curled inside of him.

"A-Adrien! W-wait! N-not so much," he pleaded. Adrien pulled back and stilled his fingers.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I-I…" Mario felt so embarrassed to say it. His face was flushed not just from the stimulation, but also from the embarrassment.

"I might cum…too soon if you…d-do that," he muttered looking down at Adrien's chest shyly. The blond smiled and lifted his chin to look at him.

"Are you ready then?" He asked. Mario bit his lip. He was more than ready, but he didn't want to just blurt it out. Adrien was so hypnotic and enticing. It felt like their first time again. Mario felt like the blushing virgin again. And surely Adrien felt like the skilled temptress again.

"I…yes. I want…I want you inside me," he spoke barely above a whisper as he felt Adrien pull out his fingers and then tease his cock over Mario's entrance.

"Are you sure you don't want me to prep you more?" He asked. Mario shivered when he heard the lube bottle snap open again. He shook his head.

"I want you. Only you. I want…a-all of you," he stuttered. He could feel how close Adrien was, and it was torture.

     The blond pushed his fingers in again instead and Mario gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut and knit his brows. It felt so good, but he wanted so much more.

"Adrien…please. I-I need-" he cried out when he added a third and curled much deeper.

"You need to be handled gently and carefully," Adrien whispered. Mario whined and sobbed for more when he felt a tight fist around the base of his cock. He felt less nervous knowing it would delay his orgasm, but more impatient for his lover.

"I'm not f-fucking fragile, Adrien. Fuck me…p-please," he growled pulling his hips away from the blond's fingers. Adrien merely pulled out and pressed against Mario's lower back until their chests touched.

"Patience," was all he said before leaning down and kissing him.

     No stimulation was worse than not enough. He whined and cried while rubbing himself anywhere in search for more friction. Unfortunately Adrien's tight grip kept him away from that. He tore his mouth away and looked up at Adrien with pleading eyes.

"Please…don't go easy on me. I deserve the pai-"

"Hush, Mario," Adrien silenced. His lover complied.

"I want you. I'll have you how ever I want. Understood?" He spoke in an authoritative voice. Mario shivered and nodded.

"Now. I'm gonna let you down. When you start to feel my dick inside of you, I want you to be very still. Got it?"

"Yes," Mario breathed.

"Good," Adrien replied.

     Mario held his breath as Adrien stated to lower him. He has his hands on Adrien's chest and his blue eyes locked on the brilliant green hue in front of him. It was only until he felt the initial push of Adrien's cock against his entrance did Mario realize the challenge of Adrien's request. His breath released in a moan and was quickly sucked back in as Adrien slowly pushed his head inside. Fingernails dug in to Adrien's chest, and Mario's jaw clenched as he started to wiggle his hips. Adrien instantly gripped him tightly and pulled him back up. Mario let out a shrill whine and nearly sobbed against Adrien's chest.

"What did I tell you?" He questioned.

"D-don't…move," Mario cried.

"That's right. What did you do?" He continued.

"I-I moved," he squeaked.

"Was that the right thing to do?"

"N-no! I-I'm sorry, Adrien! P-please I n-need you," he pleaded.

"I'm going to try again. If you move I'll have no choice but to punish you," Adrien whispered. Mario whined and nodded his head.

"O-okay."

     Adrien lowered Mario once again and sighed when he successfully made it past his head without Mario moving. His eyes slid shut as he let Mario sit on his dick perfectly. He clenched his jaw at how warm and wet and tight Mario was. The tightness was probably because Adrien should've prepared him more, but Mario's constant begging made it hard for him not to give him what he wanted.

     When Adrien was fully inside Mario, the blond reached down to grab his ass and started to pull Mario back up. He moaned at the friction and moved his hands up to Adrien's shoulder. His head nuzzled against Adrien's neck and his back arched. Their chests were skin to skin and hot. Mario moaned again as Adrien lowered him back down on his cock.

"A-Adrien…oh my…f-fuck. More. I-I need…more," he moaned as he started to shove his hips down Adrien's length and pull back up on his own. The blond growled in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance before ripping Mario off of him. He cried out more pathetically than last time.

"What did I tell you?" Adrien spoke through clenched teeth.

"I-I'm sorry I-I couldn't-" he was cut off but a sharp smack against his ass. A yelp escaped his lips as he looked at Adrien with wide eyes. Why did that hurt yet feel so good at the same time.

"I told you I would punish you if you did it again," Adrien said and struck his soft flesh again. Mario gasped and moaned in response.

"A-Adrien!" He wheezed.

"Apologize," he demanded. Mario whined and cried out again when he was met with a third strike. Fuck it felt so good.

"I-I'm sorry. P-please. Punish me again," Mario begged. Adrien smirked before gently massaging his partners warm red flesh.

"I can't just give you everything you ask for now can I, baby?" He murmured and lowered Mario on his cock again. Mario panted and moaned when Adrien pushed in again. He bit his lip and craved more of his length to fill him.

"Adrien," he moaned.

"Good. Stay still, or else you know what will happen," Adrien murmured against his neck before kissing Mario's throat.

"Please," Mario sighed and started bouncing his hips. Adrien froze for a moment. He had not expected Mario to enjoy his punishment that much.

"M-Mario," he stuttered and gasped.

"Please. Hit me again. It felt so good," Mario begged and moved his hips faster. Adrien stuttered out a moan and slapped Mario's pert flesh to get him to slow down. He merely moaned in response and moved his hips even faster.

"Adrien! God I love the way you handle me," Mario cried. Adrien groaned and suddenly felt his couch against his back as Mario pushed on his chest.

"Again. Please. I want you all over me," he murmured desperately while fucking himself hard on Adrien's dick.

     The blond smacked his ass again before squeezing a cheek in each hand. He tried to hold back more moans, but Mario had such an effect on him that he couldn't keep in one sound. Moans and hearty groans escaped his throat as he groped Mario's ass and shoved him harder on his cock.

"Adrien…Adrien! A-ah! I love you!" He cried. Adrien could barely think. Mario had filled every last one of his senses and he found himself falling more and more in to Mario's will.

"Again! More! Please," the dark haired man demanded. Adrien struck his ass harder and Mario's hips stuttered.

"Fuck," he cursed and reached to kiss Adrien on the lips. The blond accepted his lips and rolled his hips up against him as well. Mario moaned in to his mouth and it made everything that much hotter.

"Fuck me…fuck me…h-harder," Mario managed. 

     Adrien groaned and dug his nails in to Mario skin. Before he could even think about it he was following Mario's request probably further than he thought he would. He lifted Mario's hips as well as shoved them down to meet his thrusts. Moans turned in to screams as Mario dragged his nails over Adrien's shoulders. He cried out in pleasure and hissed when he breathed in. Adrien rammed in to him and kissed his throat.

"Mario…fuck…you sound so beautiful," he rasped against his neck.

"A-Adrien!" He cried.

"I'm so close. Just listening to you could make me cum," he continued and kissed his jaw.

"Adrien…A-Adrien."

"Do you want to cum? Do you want me to _make_ you cum?" He whispered. Mario nodded pathetically.

"Yes…p-please! Adrien!" He moaned.

"God…I love you, Mario," he sighed.

     With that he reached down and ran his hand down Mario's length. He moaned loudly and let his head fall over Adrien's chest as he fucked him and jerked him off at the same time. Within seconds he was cumming and moaning Adrien's name over and over again. The combination of Mario's voice and warm cum over Adrien's stomach brought him to the same high with a strangled groan and one last thrust. He let his head fall back against the arm rest and took his time to catch his breath. Mario did the same and kept his forehead pressed to Adrien's chest.

"I love you too…I'm so sorry," Mario breathed.

     Adrien was silent as he continued to breath. He gently pulled out of Mario and let his body relax. Exhaustion took over his body. He was too tired to try and clean up the mess all over his stomach and Mario's legs. Instead he merely wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled in to him. He ran his hands through Mario's hair and kissed the side of his head.

"I've always been yours, Mario," he hummed.

"No," he said and pulled back. He brushed aside a lock of Adrien's blond hair and smiled down at him.

"We were always meant for each other."


End file.
